The present invention relates to a fishing tackle box and especially to a fishing tackle box having a rotatable carousel therein.
In the past, a wide variety of fishing tackle boxes have been provided. These boxes typically look similar to tool boxes and have a hinged opening lid having one or more divided drawers lifted by the lid when the lid is opened. Prior art fishing boxes typically have latches for maintaining the lid closed and may be made of plastic or wood. There are also special tackle boxes for different types of fishing and in a variety of different sizes.
Typical prior art U.S. Patents can be seen in the Herring U.S. Pat. No. 252,115, and in the Uyeda U.S. Pat. No. 238,400, for designs of fishing tackle boxes having supports for lures therein. The Crapanzano U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,707, has a compartmentalized container which shows fishing lures therein. The Schirmer U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,579; the Wille U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,202; and the Stoleson U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,642, each show other fishing tackle boxes.
In contrast to these prior art fishing tackle boxes, the present invention is directed towards a box which provides better visibility and access to fishing lures while allowing each fishing lure to be hung separately from one of its hooks. A pair of carousels are mounted one inside the other so that one telescopes inside the other while the outer carousel rotates. Each carousel has a plurality of radially extending arms having notches in the top thereof for supporting lures. The carousels are mounted in a square fishing tackle box having a lid and the corner spaces are filled with storage cylinders. A storage drawer is slidably mounted beneath the inside bottom supporting the carousels within the housing. A lure can be selected by rotating the outer carousel and telescoping the inner carousel to select a lure from the inner carousel. The aim of the invention is to provide a storage carousel with better storage access and visibility than provided in conventional fishing tackle boxes.